


So Romantic

by ruthmakesstuff (orphan_account)



Category: Dragon Age (Video Games), Dragon Age - All Media Types, Dragon Age II
Genre: Fluff
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-08-04
Updated: 2015-08-04
Packaged: 2018-04-12 23:30:03
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 272
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4498869
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/orphan_account/pseuds/ruthmakesstuff
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Merrill and Hawke talk about relationships.</p>
            </blockquote>





	So Romantic

“By the creators, you’re in love! The noble and the secret apostate, it’s so _romantic_. Oh, I’m so happy for you!” Merrill said.

“Oh my goodness, Merrill, could you be any louder?” Hawke said, looking around her to make sure nobody had heard. Disclosing this while walking through middle of Lowtown had not been her best idea.

“Do you want me to be? I can shout it if you like! Or tell everyone in the Alienage. Oh, I wish I could tell my clan, love is a massive part of Dalish culture,” Merrill said.

“Please don’t. You can tell me more about the Dalish though, if you like,” Hawke said.

“We’d get the Keeper to do a special blessing for you – long lasting love, fertility, things like that,” Merrill explained.

“Um, maybe not fertility right now? I’m not exactly a broody hen. And isn’t that a bit… marriage-y?” Hawke said.

“Well if you were a broody hen, you’d be a good match with all of Anders’s feathers!” Merrill said, taking Hawke literally. “And we don’t really have marriage among the Dalish – we call it ‘bonding’, which sounds so much sweeter, don’t you think?”

“No, it is sweet. But maybe don’t invite the Keeper over for any bonding ceremonies just yet, okay?”

“Okay Hawke, whatever you say,” Merrill said.

Hawke kept her fingers crossed Merrill wouldn’t tell everyone, but she knew all she had to do was tell Varric and the secret would be out. And she was his Daisy, she didn’t keep anything from him.

Oh well, she thought. At least this way Anders would know she definitely wasn’t ashamed of him.

**Author's Note:**

> Thanks to daggerpen for the tumblr prompt "Oh my god. You're in love."


End file.
